creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
White Brick Wall
Basic Information White Brick Wall blocks are craftable solid and non-transparent cubic building blocks that look like they're made from single slightly pinkish white bricks mortared together with a thin layer of bright white cement all around. Each face consists of 4 rows made of 2 bricks each. The top side and underside are plain bright white instead though. Blocks of White Brick Wall blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. These building blocks were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with White Wood Doors, Holiday Windows, White Brick Fireplaces, White Brick Walls, LED Tree Blocks, the Reinbeau Antlers Costume and the "Pro"-exclusive Reaudolph Flashlight. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on January 2nd 2019 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for White Brick Wall blocks by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 300 already crafted White Brick Wall blocks and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 6 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. White Brick Wall blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these White Brick Wall for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted White Brick Wall blocks can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted White Brick Wall blocks from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. White Brick Wall blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only if the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for White Brick Wall blocks to your Crafting Menu, you needed to claim the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store until January 25th 2019 for free. Then, the rare seasonal Recipe would not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Recipe Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. The Recipe for White Brick Walls was account-bound during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 and cannot be given to other players. Players could also claim the item bundle for the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle on any game world of their choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into their inventory (6 stacks). If you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019, the Recipe for White Brick Wall blocks will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle with this rare seasonal crafting recipe in it was only available for free until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. The Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have obtained by claiming it in time will stay in your Crafting Menu of course, the items will stay in your possession too and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over. This rare Recipe that was part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019 will very likely become available again in December 2019. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 8 White Brick Wall blocks at a time can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 1 (block of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like * 4 blocks of Mud that can be collected from many riverbeds and lake bottoms on the surface world, or from the Stalactite layer underground, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Mud can also be obtained from Rocksters, Night Rocksters, Pebbles and Rockzillas either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use White Brick Wall blocks can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate White Brick Wall blocks into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all objects of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. White Brick Wall blocks can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such crafted objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, White Brick Wall blocks can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Flower Pots, Wood Planters or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Recipe Category:Crafted Category:Building Block